D
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. Copyright is an important aspect of Fandom. You hold some of the rights to the text you contribute to the site, and it's important to understand fair use of media from your favorite fandoms. Please view Community Fandom's Copyright page or our Help:Copyrights page for more details. The text of this site is freely licensed under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free. Please read the Wikia:Text of the GNU Free Documentation License for full details of this licence. :Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". Content on Wikia is covered by disclaimers and the Wikia terms of use (see below). Contributions All original contributions to D&D 4e Wiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). A full description of the GFDL license is available from the GNU site at http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html To maintain this objective, all contributions based on 4th Edition material must fall within Wizards of the Coast's Open Game License (OGL) and the 4th Edition System Reference Document (SRD). GNU Free Documentation License The GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) is a copyleft license for free content, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF). The GFDL is a "copyleft" license, meaning the content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikia page. Wikia content will, therefore, will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom. Wikipedia, one of the web's most popular reference works, uses the GFDL. Using the same license as that site makes it easy for Wikia users to reuse the content from Wikipedia. You must adhere to the GFDL when using Wikipedia content. Image Guidelines This wiki abides by all copyright laws. All images uploaded to the wiki must indicate why it is legal to copy the image. GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on this Wikia. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Images and other uploaded files may be available under an alternative free license, or used under fair use guidelines. For administrators, when creating templates with images, it is highly recommend to use public domain images or vectors. See Category:Copyright Tag Templates for the list of copyright templates. See also For more information, see the following pages on the Central Wikia: * Forum:Adding 4e Content * Wikia:Wikia disclaimers * Wikia:terms of use * Wikia:Designated agent * Wikia:Multi-licensing: License your own edits under the GFDL plus something else Category:Copyright Category:D&D4 Wiki